guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Uglamore
Uglamore was a Pure Guard Lieutenant. He was a Barn Owl (Tyto alba). Uglamore's first appearance in the series cam in The Shattering. He was one of the higher ranking officers during his days as a Pure One. When he was first mentioned, he was a sublieutenant serving in Nyra's personal unit, the Nyra Annihilators. He questioned the Pure Ones' system of training soldiers and how the Guardians functioned. He began to wonder if someone could produce a better soldier than the Pure Ones themselves. He deserted the Pure Ones towards the end of his life and died protecting Nyra's son, Coryn (Nyroc), when a graymalkin or sick wolf lunged at Coryn. This occured during the attempt to lead Nyra into the fang's of the sick wolf. Before the Series Uglamore briefly mentions his own Special Ceremony for the Pure Ones when he murdered his cousin. He also mentions that he was a strong supporter of the High Tyto before Kludd. History The Shattering Uglamore first appears when he reports to Nyra about the Guardians' peg-out. Neither of them know of the Guardians' trick. During the Pure Ones' retreat from the Beaks, Uglamore wonders how their elite fighting force was outwitted by fewer and weaker enemy soldiers and if the Pure Ones do truly have the finest soldiers in the owl world. The Burning Uglamore and Stryker argue over the positions of the soldiers at St. Aggie's while Kludd and Nyra are sleeping. He suggests they order soldiers over to the other side of the canyon and set up fleck zones in preparation for attack after a soldier finds the owlipoppen. Stryker brushes these theories, aside even as Uglamore concludes that these signs are the begining of the invasion. When the battle does begin, Uglamore is never mentioned. He was probably off fighting in another part of the canyon and is one of the few Pure Ones who survives the Battle of Fire and Ice. The Hatchling Uglamore, along with Wortmore, found a rogue smith to attend the Marking Ceremony for Kludd. He was also present througout most of Nyroc's achievements and ceremonies. He was one of the last Pure Ones and one of the few to survive the Battle of Fire and Ice and even the War of the Pure Ones. Nyra promises him the rank of colonel if he can find and bring back Nyroc after Nyroc deserted with Phillip. The Outcast Uglamore is not mentioned throughout most of the book. He is described when someone mentions a Barn Owl who deserted the Pure Ones recently. He is later in the Beyond the Beyond when Nyroc retrieves the Ember of Hoole. He and Doc Finebeak take part in the luring of Nyra into danger by the sick wolf. He sacrifices himself to save Nyroc, now Coryn, by flying into the wolf's fangs when it was about to bite Coryn. He praises Coryn as his king as he dies. Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole : Uglamore's redeemed past Uglamore is heard by some wolves saying his history to himself. Uglamore's original name was Barthemelow (spelling incorrect) and his parents were supporters of the Pure Ones . When Stryker , previously Junior, Wortmore , and Uglamore are renamed by High Tyto, Uglamore yarps a pellet at High Tyto because his name is so hideous. He prefered the name "Tytus". Category:Characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Hatchling characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:The Pure Ones Category:Owls Category:Males